1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device including a first unit and a second unit, and being constructed such that the first unit and the second unit are detachable, the electronic device having a lock mechanism capable of locking the first unit and the second unit in a coupled state.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses an electronic device having a detachable mechanism (a lock mechanism) that is capable of locking a tablet type computer (a first unit) and a station with a keyboard (a second unit) in a coupled state.